The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting ancillary equipment that functions in connection with a semiconductor processing tool. The equipment sections lack facilities and contain only the basic equipment mechanism and are mounted onto the semiconductor tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an arrangement in which a plurality of such equipment sections housing the ancillary equipment are connected to a service section which provides the facilities for operation of the equipment. This arrangement allows for easy access to the equipment sections for repair or servicing.
The present invention also provides an arrangement in which ancillary equipment sections are mounted directly onto the semiconductor tool framework and connected to a service section which is at a location remote from the equipment section. In this manner, easy access to repair or service any ancillary equipment is facilitated while minimizing the requirements for space on the tool for equipment providing that function.
A semiconductor processing facility is often constructed on two levels. The tools used in fabricating the semiconductors will then be situated on a main level while ancillary equipment may be located on a level beneath the main level known as a sub-fab. Each piece of ancillary equipment situated within the sub-fab will ideally be beneath the tool it services. For instance, many tools incorporate a vacuum chamber. A vacuum pump associated with a particular chamber will then be located beneath such chamber on the sub-fab level.
While the placement of the equipment relative to the tools would appear to use the shortest runs of piping, in practice, however, excessive networks of piping result which can reduce efficiency or increase losses and make the layout and servicing of the equipment very difficult. Installation of the equipment is also problematic in that the equipment must not only be assembled within the fabrication facility, but also be tested within such facility. If any piece of equipment proves to be faulty, it and possibly other surrounding equipment must be removed and replaced. A still further problem is that often such tools utilize noxious, dangerous chemicals that are drawn off by, for instance, vacuum pumps for disposal by a variety of types of abatement systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement design which minimizes space requirements and facilitates removal and repair of equipment used in conjunction with semiconductor tools.